ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
An Unexpected Guest
While Marty has a score to settle with Biff, the gang believes that the past hasn't changed yet. Presea: The bond tree is still here. ???: That's right. - The gang looked behind them and it is revealed to be Naminé. Ratchet: Naminé?? Kiva: You're here? Naminé: Yes, I am. I heard you all looking for more artifacts. Ratchet: Yeah, this time these fragments are no joke. Naminé: Okay, I understand. I know where the Shadow Division leader is hiding. Kiva: Well to me, I'm ready for a fight. Reia: I know you do, but we need to stay quiet. We can't risk getting attention to our past selves. Kiva: Alright. Naminé: Please... Come this way. - The gang carefully make their way to the front doors, but they are locked. Clank: The door appears to be locked from the inside. Naminé: Kiva, would you kindly open them for us? Kiva: Alright, Naminé. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and, with its power, unlocked the front doors. Reia: One question, Kiva. Did you learn this skill beforehand? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Good. Kara, open the tracker. Karasu: Understood. Go straight and turn right on the fourth hallway. Reia: 10-4. Let's go, everyone. - While looking for the secret passage, Reia has some questions to ask. Reia: Naminé, how exactly did you find us in Hill Valley? Kiva: Yeah. Naminé: It has become obvious. Everyone, from Earth to many warriors who helped you across many worlds, was worried about the people in Riverton. Since then, new people like Presea and Laura are willing to help the Republic restore the glory it once had. Kiva: That's nice. Reia: That's what you think, Naminé? Naminé: Yes. And that's not all. I even heard that a crowd of people applauded for Ratchet's return. Reia: That's no surprise. Kiva was there during the event. Kiva: Yep. Naminé: I see. A lot happened during your journey, I assume? Kiva: Yeah. I'm taking the-- Naminé: Mark of Mastery test. A bit strange, having a Saiyan to train you for the Mark. Kiva: It's cool, actually. Naminé: Alright. Lastly, I somehow felt the power of an angel within Reia.. Kiva: Yeah. Naminé: I wish to know. How do you feel about Reia's sudden power? Kiva: I feel...happy. Naminé: That you finally knew? Kiva: Yeah. Naminé: Anything else you wish to say about it? Kiva: No, I'm good. Naminé: I see. Reia: (So that how she feels about the truth. Happy.. Yeah, me too.) Kiva: Now then... How close are we, Naminé? Naminé: Pretty close. - The path suddenly points to a janitor's closet and stops. Kiva: The janitor's closet..? Ratchet: Huh.. This can't be right. Kiva: Hmm... Jimmy: I just don't get it. Why would someone like her hide in the--- Whoa!! - The door to the janitor's closet falls apart, with the secret lab hatch and the dizzy Jimmy with it. Kiva: A secret lab, how clever.. Reia: Indeed. - The gang opened the hatch as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes